Orange County Bail Bonds
In the event someone you love is arrested in Orange County, CA. You will need to get in contact with a Bail Bonds Company that is located near your city or county. Most Bail Bondsmen in Orange County will be able to answer your questions. It is important that even though some bail bondsmen are friendly and help you, doesn't mean you have nothing to worry about. What to Keep In Mind When Getting Bail The Bail Bondsman / Company has one oblation when you are out on bail with them. That is to ensure you are present at your court hearings. Failure to appear will result in you being re-arrested. Also this sometimes goes unmentioned, but if you falsify any information on the paperwork - this too could lead to you being re-arrested. For detailed information it is always important to speak with your bail bondsmen about any questions you may have before signing any paperwork. Steps to Getting a Bail Bond in Orange County, CA This is a brief guide on how to get your loved one released from jail with a Bail Bond in Orange County, CA. The process is fairly simple and only requires a phone call. You will first begin with searching for a bail bondsmen in Orange County, CA. How to Find an Honest Bail Bondsman Looking for an honest bail bondsmen in the yellow book, won't make it anymore. It is more useful to search for a business online; look at their reviews, about us section, amount of locations (verifying if they are established), and Social Activity. Rounding 2014 and coming up on 2015, majority of businesses are all online now and have been for a while. When you read their reviews really explore them you will find out some reviews are fake or from a competitor. Really read the about us section of a business, this can tell you the real story about a business and which is fake or "Half Ass". Locations will depend on the business, for example you know a McDonalds in Santa Ana, CA will be the same compared to Costa Mesa, CA. The same goes for Bail Bondsmen andCompanies. Plus the social activity of a business will determine the quality as well. (Remember practice makes perfect). Questions to Ask a Bail Bondsmen There are necessary questions you must find out right away when speaking with a Bail Bondsman. They will be addressed below from starting with one. 1.What is my loved one being charged with? (In some cases if the criminal offences are minor, waiting maybe a better option plus will save you upfront money. Any bail amount less than $10,000 is normally a minor offence). 2.Can You Visit My Loved One? (This is a great way to let your loved one / the defendant know that someone is working to get them out of jail. BOTH Attorney's and Bail Bondsmen (if licensed) can visit your loved one at any time). 3.Do You Offer Payment Plans or Financing? (Another way to save some money on the upfront cost of getting out of jail. This can be very convenient if you are low on funds and have your pay check coming soon). 4.How Long Till the Defendant’s Release from '''Jail? (This normally is where most people end up waiting out in front of the jail for hour’s because a non-experienced agent told you 20 - 30 mins. From the county jail, you can expect to wait 6 - 8 hours before being released. At the city jail you are released within 1 - 2 hours.) Asking the right questions when getting a bail bond will ensure a hassle and headache free process. No matter if you are Justin Bieber or the average Joe, the process is the same for everyone. Taking the proper steps to ensuring your financial safety should be your number one goal. 24 Hour Bail Bondsmen on Call near Orange County, CA Finding a Bail Bondsman in Orange County can be difficult. Below is a list of honest and professional Bail Bondsmen. We have gone through the trouble for you and summarized a list of the top 2 Bail Bondsmen in Orange County, CA. Top Bail Bond Companies in Orange County, California 1. Mr Nice Guy Bail Bonds - Phone: (949) 445-3420 - Address: 1851 East First Street, Santa Ana, CA 92705 2. Justice Bail Bonds - Phone: (951) 445-4155 - Address: 4129 Main St Suite 209, Riverside, CA 92501 Category:Bail Bonds